


Missing Our Man

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: It has been raining for days now, both Sam and Steve are on a long mission. Tony and Bucky are missing their boyfriends now, let's see how Natasha and Rhodey comforts their bestfriend.





	1. Missing Stony

**Author's Note:**

> It has been raining for days now, Tony had been wearing most of Steve's sweater and he still feels cold. He had spent most of his days in the comfort of his lab, as Steve was away on a long mission again. It's way past 60 hours since he last met Steve, Tony decided to drag himself to the common room, and maybe the kitchen to grab something to eat.

It has been raining for days now, Tony had been wearing most of Steve's sweater and he still feels cold. He had spent most of his days in the comfort of his lab, as Steve was away on a long mission again. It's way past 60 hours since he last met Steve, Tony decided to drag himself to the common room, and maybe the kitchen to grab something to eat.

While he was in the kitchen, Bucky had dropped by, to check on him. Bucky grabs a mug of coffee and sat across of him by the island, and smiles at him softly.

“How are you holding up, Stark?” Bucky asked him

“Barely alive. How about you?” Tony asked him as he sips his coffee.

“Can't believe it has been 3 days since i last met Sam. And I'm starting to miss him a bit too much.” Bucky sighs.

“I feel you, bucks. I miss Steve too.” Tony sighs even more.

“At least you're wearing his sweaters, Tony. I barely have anything of Sam's other than his old jacket.” Bucky sighs.

“I guess I'm lucky, i splurge on my man's clothing.” Tony chuckle half halfheartedly.

“What's wrong boys?” Natasha greets them as she walks into the kitchen, with Rhodey behind her.

“It seems the playboy and the emotionless soldiers missed their boyfriend a little too much.” Rhodey chuckles as he walks to the fridge.

“Way to make me feel better, Rhodey Bear.” Tony pouts.

“Come on Tony, in less than 12 hours, both of your mans will be back. How about do them a favor, take a long shower, shave and get some rest. I don't think they would be happy to see both of their mans looking like someone died.” Rhodey said as he sips a bottle of water.

“Come on Bucky, I'll run you a nice bubble bath, since it has been raining for days, a warm bath would do you good, since your body is not adjusting well to the cold.” Natasha said as she walks over to him.

“Can i use your shampoo though? My hair has been extra greasy.” Bucky asked her.

“I'll even give you one of my special bath bombs alright. Let's go now.” Natasha said as she grabs his arm, Bucky nods and went of with her.

“Don't look at me that way, Tones. I'm not running you a bath.” Rhodey warns him as Tony had turned to him with a pout and a puppy dog eyes.

“But Rhodey, Natasha is doing it for Bucky. You're my best friend.” Tony whines.

“I'm your best friend. But I'm not running you a bath. Come on let's get you clean instead.” Rhodey replies.

“Fine, I'll run my own bath. But i need that face mask that you always use, i need a flawless skin like yours.” Tony replies with his stupid grin.

“Fine, go ahead first, I'll bring it over.” Rhodey replies as he walks out of the kitchen.

Tony ranshis bath, he had made it warm enough for him to soak himself in. As he lays in the bath, Rhodey walks in with the face mask, he helped Tony to put it on, he sat by the bath and accompany Tony as they talked about their college days, reminiscing the past.

“Tony, you should sleep for now. I'll wake you up when Steve gets alright.” Rhodey said as he tucks Tony in bed.

“Promise me, you will wake me up.” Tony yawns tiredly.

“I will. Goodnight now Tones.” Rhodey reassures him, as he squeezes Tony's shoulders.

Tony must have knocked himself out till the next morning, he woke up with an arm around his waist, Steve breathing down the back of his neck. Tony sighs as he turns and faced Steve, hugging him close, he stared at Steve's face, tracing his features with his fingers, form Steve eyebrows to the tip of his nose, from his cheek bones to the bottom of his lips. Tony sighs again, asking himself how did he ever get so lucky to have a boyfriend that loves him with all his flaws. Tony has been staring at Steve for so long, that Steve's mouth twitched into a smile, and Steve slowly opens his eyes.

“Hey there.” Steve greets him.

“Hey baby.” Tony replies.

“Someone woke up happy, i see.” Steve yawns, as he pulls Tony closer, nuzzling into his neck.

“Well i can't blame you, i woke up to a beautiful sight.” Tony said as he leans down, kissing Steve's forehead.

“I'm glad you had a good sleep, i tried waking you up. I guess you must be tired, so i decided to join you in bed.” Steve replies tiredly.

“Well i didn't sleep for 60 hours, so my body must be that exhausted.” Tony replies, as he rubs circles on Steve's back.

“You should sleep more, love. It's not healthy for you.” Steve said as he looks up to Tony.

“Ain't my fault my cuddle buddy is not here most of the time.” Tony sighs as he kissed Steve's nose.

“Fine no more 24hrs mission alright baby.” Steve promised him, kissing his lips softly.

“It's so nice to have you back, babe.” Tony said as he hugs Steve closer.

“Time to get up love, it's literally way past breakfast now.” Steve yawns, Tony nods at him, but both mans are not even moving to get out of bed.


	2. Missing SamBucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky was pacing around his room, he missed Sam so much he held onto the jacket that Sam wore that night before he left, he remembered how he was laying in Sam’s arms and Sam had thread his fingers in Bucky’s long hair, kissing his forehead and telling him how much he loved him. Sam had promised to come back within 24 hrs but it has been 60 hrs since they last met and Bucky was getting edgy, he was getting much more nervous. There was no call or even a simple text. Friday couldn’t track him and he was getting much more anxious. Bucky had gone down to the kitchen and talked to Tony.

Bucky was pacing around his room, he missed Sam so much he held onto the jacket that Sam wore that night before he left, he remembered how he was laying in Sam’s arms and Sam had thread his fingers in Bucky’s long hair, kissing his forehead and telling him how much he loved him. Sam had promised to come back within 24 hrs but it has been 60 hrs since they last met and Bucky was getting edgy, he was getting much more nervous. There was no call or even a simple text. Friday couldn’t track him and he was getting much more anxious. Bucky had gone down to the kitchen and talked to Tony.

Bucky was now back in his room as Natasha runs the bath, making it warmth enough to untangle his tensed muscles, she even gave him one of her special bath bombs too. Natasha played soft music in the bathroom, then she got out and dragged Bucky in, she made sure Bucky was in the tub before she went out to get him some warm clothes.

“Here’s your towel and your clothes, after you’re done, get some sleep alright. I’ll alert you when Sam is back.” Natasha said as she laid the clothes by the sink.

“Nat, could you stay. I don’t like to be alone.” Bucky said, as Natasha was about to leave.

“What’s wrong?” Natasha asked as she sat by the tub, looking at him worriedly.

“I had another nightmare again, and Sammy wasn’t here.” Bucky sighs.

“Want to talk about that?” Natasha asked, with concerned in her voice.

“Not really, maybe we could talk about Sammy?” Bucky asked, not wanting to look vulnerable.

“Alright sure thing, how are things with Sam?” Natasha asked with a small smile on her face.

“Good, I guess. He recently found Ma’s grave and he brought me there, he sat with me for hours as I talked to Ma. And he let me meet his sister and nephew for dinner recently, they were nice and accepting of me.” Bucky said as he smiles at the memory.

“We also found out where Becky was and I met my family, my niece and nephews, grandkids too. It was all thanks to Sam who helped to track them down, since I really wished to meet them some day.” Bucky smiles at Natasha.

“That’s nice to hear Bucks. Sam is really a keeper huh.” Natasha replies, as she smiles at him.

“Yup, that’s what Becky and his sister said too. According to his sister, she has never seen Sam that happy in years, and I’m happy that it’s because of me.” Bucky grins up to her.

They sat there for a while, talking about anything and everything until Bucky felt like his whole body is finally relaxed and he could go to sleep soon. Natasha had left to go for a mission, so Bucky got out of the tub and rinsed himself, he dried his hair as he stood in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection, not sure to shave or just leave it. As he continues to observe himself, not realising the bathroom door was pushed open, Sam came in, hugging him from the back, resting his head on Bucky’s shoulders.

“Hey there stranger.” Sam greets him.

“Hey baby, you’re back.” Bucky smiles as he looks at their reflection.

“Yeah, I’m so exhausted, I could just sleep right here on your shoulders.” Sam sighs as he kissed Bucky’s cheeks.

“Come here, since you kept New York safe, let me take care of you.” Bucky said as he turns and cups Sam’s face, kissing his forehead.

Bucky decided to run the bath for Sam, he took out one of their favourite bath bombs that Sam recently got them and dumps it in the water, Sam got in the bath while Bucky got clean clothes for them, Bucky decided to strip and joins Sam in the tub, he sat behind Sam and massage Sam’s tensed shoulders, kissing the tired knots by his shoulder blades, Sam moans as Bucky eased his muscles. Bucky then shampooed Sam’s head, massaging the scalp as Sam leans into the touch. Sam could almost fall asleep right there, but Bucky woke him up and rinse both of them off.

Sam had sat on top of the bathroom counter, while Bucky was in between his legs, helping him to shave off his stubbles, Sam smiles as Bucky concentrates to make sure Sam was handsome again. Sam runs his fingers through Bucky’s soft hair, while Bucky wipes his face clean, Sam leans down and kissed Bucky softly on the lips, as Bucky grins up to him.

“Aren’t I lucky to have someone to take care of me post mission.” Sam sighs as he got off the counter.

“You bet you do. Let’s get some sleep now, you must be exhausted.” Bucky said as he intertwines their fingers.

Sam got into bed first, while Bucky did the laundry, as Bucky got back, Sam pulls him into bed, pulling him onto his chest and hugging him tight.

“Sammy, I know you miss me. But I need to breathe love.” Bucky whines.

“Hush now babe, I need to recharge myself.” Sam hushed him, as he tightens his grip.

“Let’s recharge each other okay.” Bucky said as he looks up to Sam, who smiles at him.

“I fucking love you, James.” Sam said as he kissed Bucky’s nose.

“I fucking love you too, Samuel.” Bucky replies as he leans in for a kiss on the lips.


End file.
